


Moonlight

by HolyTrinity



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this on a whim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: "Minseok’s eyes are heavy and low when he gets home, exhaling deeply as he closes the door behind him. The front hall is dark, barely any light available but he knows his home well enough now to not need any light."





	Moonlight

Minseok’s eyes are heavy and low when he gets home, exhaling deeply as he closes the door behind him. The front hall is dark, barely any light available but he knows his home well enough now to not need any light.

It takes all of his strength to keep a hold on his luggage, wanting more than anything to drop it anywhere but the neat freak in him has him keeping a strong grip on it. He slips out of his shoes, sniffing as he leans down to line them up properly before heading further inside.

His living room is illuminated by the the moon outside, slices of light showing on his carpet and some of his furniture thanks to the floor to ceiling windows. He barely glances at the massive space, instead sluggishly moving towards his bedroom. 

When he reaches his bedroom door, he opens it as quietly as he can before slipping inside, lifting his luggage up so the wheels don’t make any noise. Inside his room, the moon shines down on several objects in his room, the most important one being his bed and the person in it. His love is still asleep, thankfully, resting peacefully despite Minseok’s arrival.

Minseok is very careful when he goes to their closet, slipping inside and putting his suitcases and tote bag down on his side of the closet. It’s neat enough and he’s too tired to actually unpack. Once his things are settled, he starts undressing. He starts with his watch, carefully unlatching the rolex, which still glitters as brightly as he did when his love gave it to him on their anniversary. 

His shirt follows, Minseok taking care as he unlatches the buttons. When he’s undressed, he walks his clothes over to the hamper in the corner and puts them in before quietly searching for something to wear to bed. He settles on a simple t-shirt that’s impossibly soft and gentle on his skin. He follows it up with some shorts and goes off to the bathroom that’s connected to the closet. Washing his face is a very quick affair, Minseok being exhausted and aware of possibly awaking his love.

When he’s all clean and ready for bed, Minseok turns and heads back for his bedroom, pushing his hair away from his forehead as he goes. It’s a useless gesture considering his hair falls right back down immediately after, but it’s an action he’s adopted from his love, who is currently lying in bed and looking as gorgeous as ever.

Jimin sleeps on his stomach, with one hand under the pillow he’s laying on and the other near his face, curled into a tight fist. He’s facing the windows, so his face is illuminated perfectly and Minseok wonders, for the umpteenth time really, if heaven is missing an angel. Jimin isn’t religious and Minseok isn’t all that religious either, but looking at Jimin makes Minseok wonder.

Carefully, Minseok goes to his side of the bed, getting into it as carefully as he can. Jimin needs all the rest he can get, being as busy as he is. He isn’t a light sleeper exactly, but Minseok doesn’t want to chance it anyway.

He finds his carefulness to be for naught because, as soon as he’s settled, Jimin’s face scrunches up. He looks beautiful still, his features shifting as he begins to wake up. Minseok isn’t all that upset really, more concerned with the sleep Jimin’s gotten than anything else, but when Jimin’s eyes open and his gaze lands on Minseok, the smile he receives, although sleepy, has Minseok’s heart picking up speed as he falls in love, once again.

“You’re home,” Jimin says, his voice low and raspy with sleep.

“I’m home,” Minseok agrees.

Jimin sniffs and makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. Minseok watches him rub at his eye with his small fist before the younger shifts, wiggling towards Minseok. Minseok laughs quietly but opens his arms as Jimin burrows into him, getting as close as he physically can, and then some, one leg sliding between his as Jimin gets comfortable.

“I missed you,” Jimin says, his voice muffled by Minseok’s shirt and Minseok hums, leaning back to see him.

Jimin peeks up at him then, his face still filled with sleep but there’s also love and adoration, and Minseok finds himself smiling softly, lifting up a hand to run his fingers through Jimin’s hair. Jimin hums, covering his mouth when he begins to yawn.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Minseok says, curling his fingers in Jimin’s curly blond hair.

“Don’t be,” Jimin says, hands reaching out for Minseok’s free hand and holding onto it tightly, “how was your trip?”

“Boring,” Minseok replies easily, his gaze never leaving Jimin’s sleepy features.

“Did you try talking to anyone?” Jimin asks, brows furrowing.

Minseok doesn’t answer for a moment and Jimin takes that for his answer.

“Minseok,” Jimin says softly and Minseok huffs, leaning down to press a kiss to Jimin’s forehead.

“I’m shy, you know that,” Minseok says.

“I know,” Jimin says, eyes fluttering closed as Minseok’s words press against his skin.

“When you’re not there, I don’t really know how to start a conversation,” Minseok says.

“Aw, Minseokie,” Jimin says, leaning up and giving Minseok a forehead kiss in return.

“Well, at least you don’t need to impress anyone, being a CEO and everything,” Jimin says teasingly and Minseok laughs a little.

“I still have to impress the board. They’re the ones who picked me to run the place,” Minseok says.

“And they’ve picked you for several terms and you’ve shown them time and time again how competent you are when it comes to business. It can’t be helped that you get shy during their little get togethers. It’s not necessary for you to impress anyone during those, baby, there aren’t any practiced speeches for that,” Jimin says, his tone gentle and reassuring.

“I know, I just wish I can take you with me,” Minseok grumbles, pressing his rather cold feet against Jimin.

The younger inhales sharply in surprise, trying to get away from Minseok but Minseok just pulls him closer, cuddling close. Jimin struggles for all of five seconds before admitting defeat and settling down.

“And I would go with you if I could, but it’s strictly for business,” Jimin says, scrunching his nose up in mock distaste, “but I’m here now.”

“Yes you are,” Minseok says, leaning down to kiss Jimin.

They kiss for a few moments, just soft, sweet kisses that won’t go anywhere. Minseok is exhausted and the jet lag is going to hit him soon and Jimin needs a decent amount of sleep before any sexy time can ensue. When they pull away, Jimin is looking up at Minseok, his expression adoring, and Minseok sighs, pulling him in close.

“What would I do without you?” Minseok asks and Jimin giggles, shrugging as much as he can in the embrace.

“Probably nothing,” Jimin says teasingly, poking at Minseok’s sides.

“Good thing I married you then, huh?” Minseok asks, grinning.

“Best decision you ever made,” Jimin agrees on a laugh.

Minseok sighs then, releasing Jimin enough to give him a few more kisses before he places his chin on top of Jimin’s head, content.

“It’s good to be home,” he says.

Jimin hums sleepily, but doesn’t answer, already drowsy and ready to go back to sleep, especially with Minseok wrapped around him.

Minseok sighs again, deeply, before he closes his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face and the love of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Enjoy!


End file.
